


Don’t Go (Until I learn how to ask you to stay)

by monkeyonthelam



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, First Time, Future, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeyonthelam/pseuds/monkeyonthelam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Neal’s last day of work-release. He’ll be free to go wherever he wants to go, unless two people in particular give him a reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don’t Go (Until I learn how to ask you to stay)

It was Neal’s last day on the anklet; tomorrow he would be able to leave the city of his own volition. Peter had invited Neal over after work saying that Elizabeth was preparing a dinner for the three of them to celebrate the end of his sentence. If the world had waited almost a decade for him, it could wait a few more hours, so he accepted. As anxious as he was to move onto the next chapter in his life, he would never leave without at least saying goodbye to the two people who constantly saved him from himself and provided the closest thing to a home as he ever had.

After they finished dinner, and cleared the table, Neal searches his mind for the most graceful way to depart. He knows that he already overstayed his welcome by about four years and doesn’t want to impose on the people who have already given him so much. Neal is about to give his goodbyes and his vague plans for the future when Peter grabs his hand and stops him.

“Neal, wait,” Peter says urgently.

“What?” Neal asks, surprised and wondering what Peter could possibly be thinking, “Shouldn’t you be glad to finally get rid of me?”

“Don't say that. You don't mean it,” Peter says sincerely. He tries to move closer to Neal, but the other man motions him to stay back.

Neal looks confused and desperately wants to know what’s going on. “I do. I have brought nothing but trouble in your life and now it’s time for me to do the honorable thing and leave.”

“Just stay a little while longer. Please,” Peter says emphatically, not knowing what else to say. He silently hopes he finds the words he needs before it’s too late.

Neal shakes his head. “I still don't understand.”

“Neal, through good times and bad, your companionship has become a welcome presence and one that would be noticeably missing if you left. You’ve become such an integral part of our lives that nothing would ever be the same,” Elizabeth says.

Neal starts to sense that Peter and Elizabeth are trying to ask him to stay, and he gets exasperated at the thought. “But, all those times you lost your badge, got in trouble, got hurt, almost lost your career?”

“Neal, stop,” Peter says, “Now you’re just trying to make us angry by listing all the bad things that have happened. But that isn’t going to work. This is too important.” Peter looks at Neal and sees a tinge of fear in his expression. Here it goes, Peter tells himself as he takes a deep breath.

“Neal, are you scared?” Peter asks softly. He attempts to move closer to Neal again and this time, Neal lets him.

“What?” Neal asks.

“Are you scared?” Elizabeth repeats. “Is that why you’re acting this way? The whole world just opened up to you, it's okay to be scared.”

“I'm not scared. What would I be scared of?” Neal’s words are so shaky that it’s as if he can’t even convince himself of what he’s saying.

Undeterred, Elizabeth continues, “Of yourself. Of what you're feeling? You want us to be angry with you. You think it might make it easier for you to walk out of our lives, never to be seen again, but that’s not going to happen.”

“I don't deserve any of it. You know that,” Neal says adamantly.

Peter senses Neal’s agitation, and decides to mentally take a step back. After a long cleansing breath, he carefully selects what he’s going to say next. “The world might be calling you and if you want to leave and never come back, that is your choice. But don't do it because you think you’ll be doing us a favor. That would hurt us more than anything else. You need to need to know that.”

“You really mean that?” Neal asks honestly, as if he is slowly starting to comprehend that what they are saying is a real thing, and something truly precious that they want to give him if he would only take it.

“Yes we do,” Peter says confidently, “You can still leave, if you think that’s best. But, I need you to do one thing for me. If I am never to see you again, I need this one thing.”

“What’s that?”

Peter looks over to Elizabeth and then moves closer to Neal, “I need you to kiss me.”

Neal stares at the other man like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes widen with disbelief as he tries to process what he just heard. A few long moments pass before Neal responds. “I am not sure that would be such a good idea.” He feels that saying anything else would give too much away, even if that thought is in vain.

“Why?” Peter asks gently, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

“Because you’re right. You are always right. I’m afraid,” Neal says, sounding defeated.

“Afraid of what, honey?” Elizabeth asks with care.

“Afraid that if I put my arms around your waist and if you pull me in close and bring our lips together, I’m never going to want to stop. I’m going to want to stay in your embrace forever.”

At that admission, Peter’s gaze falters. He needs to make sure Neal knows in no uncertain terms what is happening here. “You know why nothing else matters? Why I have followed you places I knew I shouldn't, done things I probably shouldn't have? It's because I love you. I love you, Neal. I have wanted to say that for so long but it wasn't the right time then, and it might not even be the right time now, but you want to leave us and it might be the last chance I have to tell you and it's something you have to know. Something I couldn't bear you not knowing.”

“No matter what happens, you will always have a home here. You understand? We love you, and we’ll love you no matter what,” Elizabeth says.

“You don’t have to say anything at all if you don’t want to, not right way. But I would really like to kiss you now. If that’s okay with you,” Peter says reassuringly.

Neal’s eyes soften as he sees the impossibly easy smile on Peter’s face. It brings a smile to his own face and gives him the last bit of confidence he needs to close the little space left between the two men.

What starts as a gentle meeting of the lips escalates into a full-blown battle of tongues, each man striving to express the passion that each man feels but, fails to find the words to describe. In the end, the need for air wins out as the two men break, panting.

Peter threads his hand through Neal’s hair, holds eye contact with Neal, and waits patiently for the him to find the words he wants to say.

“After everything that you have given me, how can I do anything but love you in return? I love you both so much,” Neal says finally.

Elizabeth walks behind Neal. “It’s great to hear those words, even if we were already almost sure. We’ve waited so long,” Elizabeth says as places her arm low on Neal’s waist. The younger man turns around and rests his hands on the sides of her face.

“I can tell you as many times as you want. I love you, Elizabeth,” Neal says longingly.

“I love you too, Neal,” Elizabeth says back. Without further delay, Elizabeth kisses Neal. It’s fiery and with great fervor from the start and she wastes no time asking for entrance into his mouth and he rushes to open up for her. Their arms start moving wildly, grabbing for purchase, pulling themselves as close as they can be. In the heat of their passion, Elizabeth maneuvers Neal so that his back is towards the couch. She walks him back without him noticing, or caring either way until the back of his knees hit the couch. She stops kissing him long enough to push his shoulders down for him to sit down on the couch. He puts his hands behind her waist and pulls her down into his lap as he sits. Elizabeth kneels on the couch and straddles Neal’s lap and they start kissing again. She tilts her head to get better access of his mouth so she can deepen the kiss as he pulls her against his chest. No longer satisfied with just her mouth, Neal starts to suck on her bottom lip before placing kisses traveling down her neck. Elizabeth takes advantage of the position and nibbles on his ear, her teeth just grazing the skin.

They freeze for a moment when they hear a moan and realize it didn’t come from either of them. Elizabeth turns her head around to look and both sets of blue eyes look to find the source of the noise. They find Peter sitting on the armchair opposite of the couch, mouth gaping and the beginnings of an erection tenting his pants. Elizabeth moves off of Neal and tells him, “He usually has more control than this, but he has been waiting for this night for so long. He’s been burning with anticipation.”

Peter is looking at them, but his eyes are unfocused. “Peter!” Elizabeth calls and Peter shakes his head back to reality,

“Sorry,” Peter coughs,, “It’s just that I’ve imagined this so many times. In bed, we have talked about our hopes and dreams and what we wanted to do with you when we got the chance. But, watching you two just now? It was better than any fantasy.”

“Apparently so,” Neal comments in Peter’s direction.

“Bedroom, now!” Peter exclaims as he chases Neal and Elizabeth up the stairs and into their bedroom.

When they pass the threshold, Peter hastily removes his shirt followed by his hands moving to his fly so he can get rid of the rest of these pesky clothes, but Neal pushes him onto the bed before he can get it unbuttoned. “Let me,” Neal asks as he stands over other man and Peter nods in agreement. “Up,” Neal instructs after he undoes the fly and Peter lifts his hips upwards so Neal can pull his pants and boxers down off and throw them off the bed. Peter opens his legs to let Neal in. Neal looks up at Peter from between his legs and maintains eye contact even as he puts his lips around the other man’s cock and teases the tip of it with his tongue. Peter’s fingers find their way into Neal’s hair and he begins to tug impatiently. Neal will let Peter rush him, this time at least, but he hopes in the future he will have be able to take the time to do this right. The thought of a next time, and the next time and a next time … but Neal stops that thought. The middle of a blowjob isn’t the most opportune time for an epiphany and he has a job to do. If it’s a quick one he wants, it’s a quick one he’ll get. Neal opens his throat and starts to swallow Peter’s dick. Now fully hard, Peter’s pre-come begins to spurt onto Neal’s lips as he sucks making them slippery. A few tugs at his balls as he sucks and Peter is ready to come. Neal backs his lips down to the tip of the dick and sucks Peter’s cock until his mouth his full of the other man’s come.

Elizabeth strips down to nothing and joins them on the bed. “Someone here is way overdressed. I wonder who that could be,” she says, seductively, from behind Neal, whispering in his ear as she unbuttons his shirt.

“Better fix that,” Neal replies as she slips his shirt off of his arms and onto the floor, followed by him getting off the bed so he can divest himself of his pants.

“Come here,” Peter says to Elizabeth. Elizabeth sits back against her husband’s naked chest and relishes in the amount of skin to skin contact. Peter rests his head on her shoulder and nuzzles against her cheek. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too, hun,” she replies.

Peter’s places his hands at the top of her chest and they roam downward over her breasts, down her stomach and then to her thighs. “It’s been too long since I have fingered you, don’t you think?” Peter asks. Elizabeth hums in the affirmative, she can tell where this is going and she likes it.

Peter traces the outline of her outer lips with two fingers, circling around and winding closer and closer to her hole. As he rubs around her slit, his two fingers become slick with her moisture. As she breathes in, he dips his two fingers into her vagina and crooks his fingers and pulls forward so that he can hit her g-spot.

“Right there, baby. That’s it,” Elizabeth moans.

Neal is sitting on the edge of the bed and staring at the couple next to him. He can’t help it. He remarks at how easily and efficiently Peter finds what makes Elizabeth go crazy. This is what they are inviting him to be apart of, and he couldn’t feel more honored. Peter looks up and meets Neal’s eyes. “Would you like to take her home?” Peter asks.

“I absolutely would,” Neal responds. He crawls up the bed between Elizabeth’s legs and sticks his head between her thighs and his hands flat on the bed on either side of him to prop him up so he can get the best access. By now, her clit is already engorged and she starts to tremble in Peter’s arms as Neal runs his tongue down one side of her nub and then the other.

“Finish it, Neal, Finish it!” She screams, arching her hips up, searching for more direct contact. Neal places his lips around her clit and sucks lightly with his lips apart so his tongue can dance on the tip. Elizabeth tremors, opens her mouth wide and screams, “Yes. Oh God, YES!” as she feels a sense of weightlessness rush from the bottom of her toes to the tops of her ears. Peter holds her tight as she goes slack in his arms.

Neal rests against her as she comes back down to earth. Elizabeth smiles as Neal kisses her on the cheek and rubs his nose into her hair. “One thing left to take care of,” she tells him as she places her hand over his rock hard cock.

“Looks that way. What are you going to do about it?” Neal asks suggestively.

“Smart ass,” Elizabeth comments. She licks her palm in place of lube and smirks. She rubs her moistened hand up and down the shaft of Neal’s dick and tugs real hard when she gets to the tip. He’s not going to last long, not after the night they’ve had, and she can’t blame him one bit. Peter’s hand joins Elizabeth and they pump Neal’s cock together. His come beings to spurt out, coating both all of their fingers in Neal’s mess.

Neal brings their come-soaked hands up to his mouth for a kiss, smearing some of his own come against his lips which he then licks off. “

“We better clean up,” Elizabeth says.

“Do we have to?” Neal asks as he leans harder back against Elizabeth, not wanting to lose contact.

“Yes, believe me. You’ll thank me in the morning.” Elizabeth says as Neal reluctantly moves off of her lap and sits next to Peter against the back of the bed. Peter puts his arm around the other man as he leans on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. She’ll be right back,” Peter tells him, “I love you, Neal.”

“I love you, Peter,” Neal sighs contentedly.

“I love you both,” Elizabeth says as she walks back into the room and over to the bed. She wipes them both down quickly and then throws the wet washcloth in the direction of the door. “Good enough for now.”

Neal and Peter scoot over to make room for Elizabeth on the bed. Peter lies on his back and Neal and Elizabeth lay on their sides resting their heads against Peter’s shoulders, allowing his arms to reach around his two lovers who have already fallen asleep. As Peter beings to doze off, his head drifts to the side and rests against Neal’s head as he follows them into a slumber.


End file.
